The Summoner
by Rodolfo Vera
Summary: He killed all the human race and he's just a teenager. Never give power to a psychopath.


_**The Summoner**_

I was eating a human heart again. This nightmare was haunting me for weeks… All this flesh and bones before me now, I no longer can tell what is real and what is not. So far as I know, I had suddenly obtained the power to summon evil creatures from nowhere. I imagine and there they are, making my darkest wishes to come true. And guess what? I am the last human alive.

Or the last _genocidal_ _murderer_ alive.

My name means nothing now, but let's to say it's Jack. Such an ordinary name – very suitable with that ordinary life I had. A very old and drunk father. A younger brother obsessed with beheading mouses. A mother interned into a madhouse… lovely childhood, you can wonder. But I wanna talk about the exciting stuff: I was finally alone with that girl at my room.

It happened maybe few weeks ago, I think. I'm not sure now the sky is always black and the poor illumination comes from red bolts hitting the earth. And from the burning buildings, of course.

That was going to be my first time. It wasn't to her – lucky me. All I wanted was someone who could drive me so crazy as I used to imagine every day… with an almost ritualistic regularity, he, he. Things started well. Her kiss just turned me on, my hands felt her warm skin along her delicious curves… Blah, blah, you know what comes after. When we finally got naked I thought _"Ok, now she's gonna su…"_ , but nope. I saw fangs. And horns.

In another situation I would have said something like _"That the weirdest and best thing ever!",_ however… I was naked and expecting pleasure, not a creepy demoniac girl staring at me with a hungry face. Luckily, I used to read loads of occultist content. _"Are you a Succubus?"_ , I asked meanwhile I was trying not to drown myself in my sudden icy sweat.

" _Does it matter?"_

She had that sensual announcer voice we hear in airports. Her hand came after my… well, I'll let you wonder. Then I thought: _"Ok, maybe I can just close my eyes and relax…",_ but life doesn't go that easy.

" _Horny mortal, what do you wish the most?"_

My heart started to pound faster and misshapen shadows covered the walls, not that I really noticed. I was busy feeling her hot and powerful hands.

" _I see through your heart"…_ then I was able to listen her voice in my head. Again, I wasn't caring at all, I was having a good time. _"You seek for power, like all men… nevertheless, I see something more. You laugh at despair. You enjoy meanness. And more importantly… you crave for it."_

Boy, I was almost there. I could sell my soul if she asked.

And she did.

" _I offer you the world. I offer you everything you always wanted. You just need to agree."_

" _I agree!"_

Then I heard a high thundering through the room. It faded out into a strong knocking coming from the door.

" _Get out of this bathroom, bastard! I'll call dad!"_

" _Bastard?"_ , I thought. _"Who taught this kid this word?"_ – and then I looked around… _"And… how the heck have I come here anyway?"_ … Yep, I was in the bathroom. I was in front of the mirror, looking to my sweating face and using both hands down there. Things got nasty in few seconds, what just drilled my mind into a momentary blankness.

Well, I cleaned myself quickly and gazed my reflection. Hum. Have that really happened? I didn't recall any step from my room to the bathroom.

" _DAD! He's locked in the bathroom again! Dad!"_ , my stupid little brother just started to… be himself. I have no words, I simply hated him. A problem that was about to be solved few minutes later, when he died.

He stopped to yell annoyingly and I heard a suspicious and unexpected silence. Back then I didn't know, but the boy glimpsed something coming up from the stairs. Then he screamed. Loudly.

I've got surprised with his realistic so-called attempt to frighten me by his screaming. When he didn't stop and began to run, I realised there may have been something wrong. After some seconds, I heard heavy steps. Heavier than any I ever heard. It couldn't be the old man – he wasn't home anyway. He was in the living room watching soccer, what means the house could burn and he would never notice.

We were in a corridor, a dead end corridor with our room and the bathroom in it. I heard the boy trying to turn our room's knob… and he couldn't. Weird – none of us had the key to lock it. The little trickster continued his screaming game, occasionally adding: _"Jack! Help me! Help me, please! There's a monster here, a monster!"._ Me? I was laughing. He seemed to have improved his acting skills. I realised that he was faking the steps with our lampshade, probably.

I was wrong.

An electric cold slithered on my skin. I felt flames all over my head, somehow ready to explode. Then I saw my brother… I was still in the bathroom, but I could see through someone else's eyes. Or _something_ else.

Furry and strong arms just flew into my shrieking little brother. I saw claws with giant fingers which clutched his body as an eagle. I felt a torrid saliva oozing from a ravenous mouth. I could smell the kid's fear. More than that: I could imagine the taste of his flesh. This thinking obsessed me. All that blood running, I could sense his veins pounding through my massive fingers involving him. Why to resist?

I bit my brother's head, my teeth broke his neck as though it was made of Styrofoam. I chewed his little and delicious brain while countless blood litres splashed around. All his facial flesh was ripped and crunched. I could never imagine eye balls would be so tasteful.

In a second, I was looking to my reflection again. In the bathroom, all in silence. I stared at my surroundings, suspicious. Well, the dirty toiled paper I just used was there, so… at least something was real.

I was about to turn the knob when the light started to twinkle. Suddenly I felt my body heavy, like one thousand elephants just landed on it. I've got dizzy but I could swear the shadows were laughing at me. I could almost hear them. I gripped the sink, trying not to fall.

Then I looked to the mirror. I wasn't seeing my reflection anymore. I saw a demon.


End file.
